


A Place in the Universe by Busaikko [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Bujold
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Drabble, Homophobia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: There were places where they could go.(100 - 101 - 100 words)Podfic of A Place in the Universe by Busaikko





	A Place in the Universe by Busaikko [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Place in the Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/89583) by [busaikko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2009

**Title** : A Place in the Universe  
**Author** : Busaikko  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Vorkosigan Saga  
**Character** : Ivan Vorpatril/Byerly Vorrutyer  
**Rating** : Teen  
**Warnings** : No Archive Warnings Apply  
**Summary** : There were places where they could go. (100 - 101 - 100 words)  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/89583)  
**Length** 0:02:40  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/A%20Place%20in%20the%20Universe%20by%20Busaikko.mp3)


End file.
